


The Good the Bad and the Dirty

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Series: ALICE IN WONDERLAND AU [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice in Wonderland AU - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cassiel is a Brat (tm), F/M, Informant!Cassiel, M/M, Right and Left hands of the Queen, Soldier!Desmond, This is the period before that hell period, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hateflirting, possible exhibitionist thing on hatters part, theyre both confused, under-the-desk (table) blowjobs, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: Cassiel never could leave Desmond alone, especially for those long meeting hours where the Left and the Right had to occupy themselves.





	The Good the Bad and the Dirty

It started off as a small affair, as all truly good things do. A stolen glance across the table top, and a young man's insatiable curiosity. That first council meeting he wondered  
(to himself of course, he wasn't so rude as to actually ask the queen. Though she had made sure he knew to come to her with questions.)  
how exactly the Right Side of the Queen was so very different from both himself and the same man he had met at the ball. The man Cassiel was made to "babysit" at the ball was bubbly and giggling, leaning in close to speak over the eccentric music in the hall, stumbling over himself and easily excited.   
(Not tipsy, the man was dead-ass drunk and just very good at hiding it, the lucky bastard.) His forest-green eyes, seeming so full of life and mischief as he persuaded the poor Cat to help in his escapades. During those times during the ball (not after, he would never admit to it after) he both hoped to God those eyes wouldn't be directed at him, and prayed to everything holy that they would turn to meet his own. 

The man he met (formally) at the Queen's conference was a stark contrast. 

Where he had expected that same soft tone and mellow smile, he was met with a cocky grin and a voice that shook in his bones. All harsh edges and fronts. Cassiel didn't trust it. 

His eyes, though. Those eyes that reminded him of when he used to run after the others through the trees, the wind ruffling his ears and throwing his hair into his face. The eyes that made his stomach turn in a good way, made him convince himself that he should just digest those damn butterflies, that looked as if they were emeralds set in a face of stone-  
The twinkle in them remained, and in that the young man found condolences. The same emerald green that made him dizzy with every fleeting glimpse and craving that gaze on him, only him. 

When he introduced himself only as the Cheshire Cat, giving his by-now infamously wild grin and a flourish, he could feel that rapt attention on him. He didn't let himself look. If he looked back, he would never stop. Later on, after the Queen had finished speaking and was allowing him to speak with the others. Soon enough, he found himself acquainted with the man, though only gaining the information that they called him the Mad Hatter.  
(No first names. Not until much later, when they would be spoken in hushed whispers from the lips of a lover to the other's skin.)

He craved that same rapt attention as when he introduced himself, and he found himself steadily trying to ignore the feeling he got in his stomach when the Right side glanced over, and the flush he was sure remained of his cheeks for minutes after. 

After a month, four meetings and sixteen hours of torture, he gave up. 

And he got that attention.

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho git it cassie   
> *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
